Unas Vacaciones
by Kanata
Summary: Capitulo 3 online... Haber, Besos, y mas besos! Un Inuyasha muy OOC... Una Sango algo bestia, un Miroku "inspeccionando el terreno", una Kagome confundida, y una pandilla de idiotas.. (segun Kenjiro XDD) Reviews Please!
1. Prologo

*+*+*+*Unas vacaciones*+*+*+*

Capitulo 1: Prologo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Que si!!-

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¡¡QUE SI!!-

-¡QUE NO!!-

-¡¡QUE SI!! ¡¡ABAJO!!-

Hanyou contra el suelo.

-Haaaaaaay...-se quejo el Hanyou

-Ya esta decidido no volvere hasta dentro de dos meses –Dijo Kagome cruzandose de brazos

-¡Pero no podemos aplazar la busqueda de los fragmentos tanto tiempo! –Grito Inuyasha levantandose

-¡Abajo! –

De nuevo hanyou contra el suelo.

-Inuyasha, comprende, que la señorita Kagome, definitivamente necesita unas vacaciones –Dijo el monje

-¡¡Tu cayate, monje!! –Grito Inuyasha levantandose

-¡¡Abajo!!-

Otra vez contra el suelo.

-Ay...-

-Bueno Kagome, tu tomate el tiempo que quieras en tus vacaciones, suspenderemos la busqueda de los fragmentos mientras tanto –Dijo Sango sonriente

-Si, aunque, yo tambien quiero irme de vacaciones –Dijo Miroku, fue entonces cuando Sango y Kagome lo miraron con ternura- Asi conoceria a muchas chicas guapas

Ahí fue donde Sango le golpeo y Kagome le miro entre divertida y enfadada.

-Bien –Kagome saco unos catalogos- Mirar ahí, y elegir a donde quereis ir de vacaciones, claro que las vacaciones seran en mi tiempo, por eso no debeis utilizar vuestras armas ni poderes

-¿Podemos ir? –Pregunto con curiosidad Sango

-¡Claro que si! ¡Tu tambien Inuyasha! ¡Mira lo que te guste! –Exclamo entusiasmada Kagome

-¡Feh! –Aunque Inuyasha lo intentara disimular tambien tenia ganas de irse de vacaciones, por lo que tambien se puso a mirar los catalogos

-Bien, entonces mañana vuelto, ¿ok?, para mañana teneis que saber a donde quereis ir –Dijo Kagome saltando al pozo

-¿a dónde vas a ir tu, Inuyasha? –Pregunto Miroku

-A ningun sitio –Dijo aun mirando los catalogos

-Entonces...¿Por qué miras los catalogos? –Pregunto el otro, picaron

-Bien, voy a ir, pero no se a donde, es que...yo solo en el mundo de Kagome, me da mala espina –Dijo el otro, siendo sincero como muy pocas veces habia sido

-Entonces, ve al mismo sitio que Kagome –Sugirio el otro, picaron de nuevo- Asi podreis hacer "cositas"

-No seas pervertido monje...-

-¿Te crees que no lo se, Inuyasha? –Dijo Miroku, poniendose serio

-¿Saber que? –

-Lo que sientes por ella –El monje fue directo

-¿Cómo lo...?-

-¿Sé? Veras Inuyasha, se nota a leguas, y era imposible que alguien tan experto en las mujeres como yo no se diera cuenta –Dijo Miroku sonriendo

-Tu experto en mujeres...¡JA! –

-¿De que crees que estaran hablando, Shippo? –Pregunto Sango, desde la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, aun con un catalogo en sus manos

-No lo se, pero estan muy serios –Dijo el pequeño Kitsune- Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

-Yo...me gustaria ir con Miroku a algun lugar bonito, pero se que el se la pasara haciendo tonterias de las suyas con todas las chicas que encuentre, por lo que supongo que me quedare aquí –Dijo Sango entreisteciendose y secandose una lagrima solitaria que habia salido de sus ojos

-No pierdas las esperanzas, Sango, Miroku en el fondo es un buen chico, estoy seguro que si le pides que no haga tonterias el aceptara –Dijo Shippo, intentando animar a la chica

-Gracias Shippo, eres muy bueno ¿sabias? –Dijo la chica sonriendo

-¡Claro que si! –Dijo sonriendo el kitsune

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡¡Hola, chicos!! –Saludo Kagome corriendo hacia el grupo con una mochila enoooooooooooorme colgada en la espalda

-¿Para que esa mochila? –pregunto Sango

-¿Habeis decidido a donde vais a ir de vacaciones? –Pregunto Kagome dejaba la mochila en el suelo

-Yo, bueno, creo que no ire –Dijo Sango triste

-¿Y porque no? –Pregunto Kagome sorprendida- Si es por el dinero yo pago todo

-No es por eso...es porque...-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! –Kagome sonrio picaramente- ¡Mirokuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Dime, señorita Kagome –Dijo él acercandose

-¿a dónde vas a ir? –Kagome sonrio, mientras que Sango, que habia visto las intentaciones de su amiga, hacia señas desesperadamente para que no siguiera con lo que pretendia hacer

-Pues, mira, aquí –Dijo Miroku, señalando la imagen de un folleto.

-¡Buen sitio! ¿Sabes? Sango me ha dicho que quiere irse contigo de vacaciones –Comento Kagome sonriendo inocentemente, mientras Sango, mas roja que un tomate, negaba frenticamente con la cabeza. A Miroku se le iluminaron los ojos

-¿Eso es verdad, señorita Sango? –Pregunto lleno de curiosidad

Sango, lejos de decir algo, asintio con la cabeza, sonrojada.

-¡Fantastico! –Exclamo Miroku

-Y ¿Tu, Inuyasha? ¿Has decidido a donde ir? –Pregunto Kagome sonriente

-Pues, es que yo...No estoy muy seguro de si ir, por eso de que yo soy...-Empezo a decir Inuyasha

-¡El ira contigo! –Exclamaron Sango y Miroku al unisono

-¿¡COMO SE OS OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA!? –Grito el Hanyou mas rojo que un tomate

-Vamos, no seas amargado, por supuesto que vendras conmigo, ¿crees que te dejaria a TI solo por mi mundo? ¡NI LOCA!...quien sabe lo que podrias hacer tu alli...-Dijo Kagome- Ahora, elegir la ropa que llevareis, ya cuando estemos alli compraremos mas.

-¡Que bonito! –Sango habia cojido un hermoso vestido azul

-Bueno, quedaros con lo que os guste, y, Inuyasha, la gorra es para ti –Dijo Kagome, antes de volver a su tiempo

---¿To be continue? XP---

-------------------Fin Prologo----------------------


	2. ¿Que se creian?

***+*+*+Unas vacaciones+*+*+***

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué se creian? 

...................................................... 

Estaban en el aeropuerto, Miroku y Sango no se perdian ni un solo detalle de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, e Inuyasha, pues el, se encasquetaba mas la gorra, puesto que el sonido que emitian los aviones era muy fuerte y le hacia daño a sus orejas. 

Miroku, iba vestido con unos baqueros marrones y una camiseta azul claro de manga corta, los pantalones iban sujetos con un cinturon tambien marron, y de vez en cuanto el monje se quejaba por que, según él, el cinturon era incomodo, tambien se quejaba por que el relog le apretaba y los zapatos eran mas incomodos que sus sandalias, y se siguio quejando hasta que Sango le pego un zape. Y se puso celoso, cuando unos jovenes le dijeron a Sango: "¡Tia buena! ¡Que estas como un tren!", puesto que estaba muy hermosa, llevaba una falda marron oscura, hasta las rodillas, y una blusa rosa de manga corta, ademas de un bolso marron oscuro. 

Y la cosa no acabo en Sango, Miroku y la taiji tubieron que sujetar a Inuyasha para que no matara a un chico que le estaba tirando los tejos a Kagome. Puesto que ella tambien iba muy guapa, unos pantalones blancos de campana, y una camiseta sin mangas azul celeste. Inuyasha iba con unos pantalones negros tipo chandal y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con los bordes azul oscuro. 

-Y, ¿esto?, señorita Kagome, ¿qué es eso? –Pregunto Miroku, señalando a una maquina de refrescos 

-Eso es una maquina de refrescos, metes una moneda y pulsas el boton de la bebida que quieras, y por ese abujero de ahí, sale la bebida –Explico Kagome, metiendo una moneda, pulso un boton y salio una "Cola" - ¿Ves? Toma para ti 

-¡Gracias, Señorita Kagome! –Dijo el monje y luego comenzo a beberselo 

-Parece un niño –Comento Kagome 

-No parece, lo es –Inuyasha tubo que meterse en la conversacion 

-Hay, Inuyasha, no digo esa palabrita por que estamos en un lugar publico, que si no...- 

-¡Bella señorita! ¿Querria tener usted un hermoso hijo conmigo? – 

Ejem, Sango golpeo a Miroku y lo trajo arrastras hasta el grupo. 

-Pasajeros del vuelo 145 con destino a (poner aquí el nombre de cualquier sitio), vayan subiendo, por el pasillo 24 B, se llega al avion, despegara en unos minutos –Se oyo una voz por el altavoz 

-¡Es nuestro avion, Inuyasha! –Kagome agarro del brazo a Inuyasha y se lo llevo casi arrastras 

-Bueno, Excelencia, busquemos nuestro avion –Dijo Sango 

-no, no, je, nosotros vamos con Inuyasha –Dijo Miroku 

-¿Qué dices? – 

-He devuelto los pasajes y coji unos para el mismo avion que ellos –Informo el monje 

-Quieres decir que...- 

-Exacto, vamos a espiarlos, ¡sera muy divertido! –Dijo, y salio corriendo por el pasillo- ¡Vamos, Sango! 

-¡Que Dios me ampare! –Exclamo la chica antes de salir corriendo detrás de Miroku- ¡Espere, Excelencia! 

Subieron las escaleras, encontraron sus asientos, y disfrutaron del viaje, o al menos eso intentaron, por que cada dos por tres Miroku se levantaba (o lo intentaba) para hablar con la azafata...Sango lo golpeaba cada dos por tres. 

Y en unos asientos adelante, se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome, los dos iban durmiendo. 

Llegaron al cabo de unas horas, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se dirijieron al hotel, Miroku y Sango les siguieron. 

-¿Reserva? –pregunto el de recepcion 

-¿Qué reserva? –Pregunto Miroku- 

-¿No tienen reserva? –Pregunto el tipo de recepcion 

-Ehh, es que no nos dio tiempo, señor, pero, si hay alguna habitacion libre...-Dijo Sango de forma respetuosa 

-¡Claro, Bella Señorita! –Dijo el de recepcion tocando...la parte que no debia, recibiendo una torta de parte de Sango 

-Ey, eso me suena conocido –Comento Miroku, pensativo 

-No se por que me da a mi que este tipo es la reencarnacion de Miroku –murmuro Sango 

-Bien, ¿una habitacion o dos por separado? –Pregunto 

Entonces fue cuando hablaron... 

-¡Por separado! –Chillo Sango, a la vez que Miroku chillo: "¡Una sola!" 

Y se repitio la historia, una hora discutiendo si querian una habitacion con una cama, con dos, o si querian habitaciones separadas, marearon al tipo, que por una chapita en su uniforme sabian que se llamaba Otoru 

-¡POR SEPARADO!- 

-¡UNA HABITACION! ¡CON UNA CAMA! – 

Ejem...Pues, al fin se decidieron, una habitacion con dos camas, ni pa uno ni pa el otro, pero el monje se llevo un zape... 

-¡WOW! ¡Esto es genial! ¡¡Sango ven a ver esto!! – 

-Esta bien – 

Sango se acerco al cuadro que señalaba Miroku, y se cayo al estilo anime, despues se levanto con una venita en la frente, y golpeo al monje. 

-¡ESE CUADRO LO VOY A ARROJAR A LA BASURA! ¡HENTAI! –Grito Sango, de una forma que se oyo por todo el hotel... 

-No puedes, es del Hotel...-Murmuro Miroku, desde el suelo 

-Seguro que lo puso el de recepcion...Es tan pervertido como tu- 

-mmm, creo que haremos buenas migas...- 

-¿Quieres otro golpe? – 

-¡¡NO!!... no, pero, de todas formas, gracias por preguntar...-temeroso, el monje entro corriendo al baño y cerro la puerta, y se apoyo detrás de ella- Aquí estare a salvo... claro, si no rompe la puerta 

Y mucha razon tenia, Sango golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas desde afuera. 

Bueno, ahora, vamos a ver que hacian los otros dos... 

-¡Kagome! ¿¡¡Donde hay ramen!!? –Grito el hanyou, revolviendo toda la habitacion para encontrar Ramen 

-Inuyasha....- 

-Dime –Dice el hanyou aun rebuscando entre las sabanas de la cama (Si la cama...un momento, mi mente no procesa la informacion...¿¡¡UNA CAMA!!? ¿¡INUYASHA Y KAGOME!?) 

-¡¡ABAJO!! – 

-¿¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!!? –Grito Inuyasha desde el suelo 

-Porque estas revolviendo todo el lugar, no he traido ramen, pero, ¿ves ese objeto de ahí? Marca este numero –Dijo Kagome, dandole un papelito con un numero al hanyou- y pides comida, la que quieras 

-¿¡¡De verdad!!? ¡¡Ramen!! – 

Directo al telefono, coger el auricular para al instante dejarlo en su sitio. 

-Kagome, ¿qué es este objeto, para que sirve y como se marca los numeros? –Pregunto, confuso, señalando al telefono 

-Es un telefono, sirve para llamar, y ya marco yo el numero, por lo pronto observa como lo hago – 

Se puso a marcar el numero, al rato, la mesa estaba llena de comida, ramen sobre todo, bolas de arroz, curri, patatas fritas, bueno, de todo... 

-¡Mio! ¡Ese pedazo de carne sera mio! –Chillo Inuyasha cojiendo a todo correr la apetitosa carne que se hayaba en uno de los platos 

-¡El tenedor! ¡El tenedor, Inuyasha! ¡¡Recuerda que en los hoteles no hay palillos! ¡¡Y no cojas la comida con la mano!! –Kagome se estaba desesperando, controlar a Inuyasha era muy dificil, mas todavia si se habia prometido a si misma que no le haria muchos "abajos". 

-¡¡Si, si, Kagome!! ¡¡No digas esa palabra!! –Exclamo el Hanyou, temeroso, levantandose de la silla tan de golpe que la tiro al suelo 

-No lo iba a hacer, ahora, recoge la silla y sientate a comer con el tenedor –Dijo la chica, tranquilamente, mientras se metia un cacho de pan en la boca 

Inuyasha puso la silla en su sitio mirando a Kagome. Despues se acerco a ella. 

-¿Qué...que? –Balbuceo ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas 

Acto seguido, la mano de Inuyasha en la frente de la muchacha. 

-¿Estas enferma? Debes de tener fiebre...-Comento sin quitar la mano de la frente de Kagome 

Esta, se puso de un color rojo intenso. 

-La proxima vez no me preocupo –Dice Inuyasha desde el suelo 

-Te lo ganaste –Murmuro Kagome 

-Encima que me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por alguien tan boba como tu –Dijo Inuyasha, cerro los ojos y espero su "abajo", pero no llego, por lo que abrio los ojos- ¿Kagome? 

-Mira quien habla –Dijo ella y salio al balcon de la habitacion 

-¿Kagome? ¿De veras estas bien? – 

-Si, si, estoy bien – 

-No lo estas- 

-¿Por qué no abria de estarlo?- 

-Me has hecho muy pocos abajos y eso que he metido la pata unas cuantas veces –Murmuro el hanyou dandose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos 

-Muchas veces –Murmuro Kagome con la vista perdida en el paisaje que habia delante suyo 

-Esta bien, he metido la pata muchas veces...¿contenta?- 

-Deja de molestar Inuyasha, vete a dar una vuelta por el hotel, no salgas del hotel, mañana iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad...-Dijo Kagome- ¿Entendido? 

-Si, si, me largo- 

Cuando Inuyasha salio por la puerta, Kagome murmuro algo como: "InuBaka, cuidate de mi" 

Despues entro en la habitacion, y se apoyo en la puerta, suspiro aliviada ¡Se libro de Inuyasha!. (Party! Party!) 

Entonces fue cuando cayo en el pequeño gran problema de que solo habia una cama de matrimonio. (u_ú) 

-Oh, Dios...¿ahora que hago? –Kagome lo penso por un momento- Bah, que duerma en el suelo, se lo merece, para mi la cama – 

Digamos que en los jardines nada iba bien. Parecia que Miroku se multiplicaba, y le pedia a todas las chicas que tubieran un hijo con el, al final entre todas le dieron al pobre una paliza. 

Un rato despues a Sango le parecio ver a Inuyasha entre los arbustos. 

-Oye, ¿en tu "infalible" plan contaba que Inuyasha nos descubriera? –Pregunto Sango mirando temerosa los matorrales 

-Inuyasha no nos va a descubrir –Dijo Miroku muy confiado, entonces Sango movio la cabeza del monje hacia los matorrales donde habia un Inuyasha con una graciosa gorra observandoles, entonces Miroku salio corriendo- ¡¡Salvese quien pueda!! 

-Exagerado –Susurro ella mientras salia corriendo detrás del monje 

-¿Son ellos? ¡Nah! Tonterias mias –Murmuro Inuyasha 

Inuyasha volvio a la habitacion del hotel que le correspondia, pero al no encontrar a Kagome alli se empezo a preocupar puesto que era de noche ya. Puesto que salio a buscarla. 

Algo lejos de alli aun dentro de los terrenos del hotel Kagome miraba las estrellas sentada en el borde de una fuente, esa noche era calida y hermosa, las estrellas se veian preciosas, el agua de la fuente mojaba su cabello, sus ropas y su cara constantemente, haciendo que la chica quedara empapada. Y aun asi no dejaba de mirar las estrellas mientras pensamientos algo turbadores cruzaban por su mente. Vio una pareja de enamorados pasar y suspiro tristemente, bajando la mirada hacia al cielo. 

-Inuyasha....-Susurro triste y debilmente, haciendo que el suave viento que acariciaba su cabello y su cuerpo se llevara el susurro consigo y hacerlo desaparecer... 

Volvio a subir la mirada a las estrellas. Aun pensando cosas tristes. 

-Pero que estoy haciendo, creo que debo despejarme un poco- 

Se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo, cojio agua y se la hecho a la cara. Fue entonces cuando oyo una voz tras ella: 

-Kagome...- 

Volteo al reconocer esa voz. Y temblorosa pregunto: 

-¿Qu-Que quieres ahora, Inuyasha? – 

-...Que me prepares la cena- 

-¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!!- 

Y Kagome se llevo arrastras a Inuyasha hacia su habitacion en el hotel. 

Despues de cenar en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido de la television, a la cual Inuyasha miraba con la boca abierta y sin comer. 

Bueno, pues con Miroku y Sango, la cosa parecia marchar en tranquilidad, Miroku estaba tirado en su cama aburrido mirando a traves de la puerta abierta a Sango que recogia los utensilios que utilizaron para cenar. 

-El vago que esta tirado en su cama que venga a ayudar, mas bien a fregar los platos –Dijo ella, en la cocina 

-Si, Mi querida Sango –Se levanto y se dirijo hacia la cocina 

-¿Disculpa?- 

-¿El que disculpo?- 

-Me llamaste "mi querida Sango" – 

-Ah, eso, no tiene importancia – 

-En fin, frega todos los platos, SIN ROMPER NINGUNO –Ordeno Sango antes de entrar a su cuarto 

-Si, Sango –Murmuro el monje algo fastidiado 

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban discutiendo (para variar -_-) por quien dormiria en la cama, Kagome no queria utilizar "abajos" por lo que estaba intentando ganar. 

-¡¡YO dormire en la cama!! –Grito Kagome, furioso mirando a Inuyasha fijamente mientras señalaba el mueble. 

-¡NO!- 

-¿LO HACES PARA LLEVARME LA CONTRARIA? –Grito ella, aun mas furiosa que antes 

-¡¡SI!!- 

-¡¡Y YO DORM...!!–Kagome lo penso por un momento "_Psicologia inversa"_- ¡¡Esta bien, duerme tu en la cama si quieres!! 

-Tu mandas –Dijo el hanyou tumbandose en la cama ya preparada 

-_"Supongo que he perdido" _–Penso desilusionada- Ya duermo en el sofa. 

Apago la television y se tiro en el sofa, intentando dormir. 

Se durmio pronto, el que no podia dormir era Inuyasha, tenia muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza, la cama era grande y muy comoda, pero, por mucho que lo intentara no conseguia dormirse. Una oveja, dos ovejas (rosas satanicas xD)... 

-"_¡¡Mierda, no logro dormirme!!" - _

Se levanto del mueble llamado cama y se fue hacia la mini-cocina a beber algo de agua. Cuando salio sonrio levemente al ver a Kagome en el suelo, obviamente se habia caido del sofa, la cojio en brazos y la dejo en la cama, la tapo y el se hecho al otro lado y se tapo. 

-_"Se ve hermosa cuando duerme...¡Que digo! Siempre se ve hermosa"- _

Con esos pensamientos el Hanyou se quedo dormido. 

-----To be Continue...? xP----- 


	3. Juegos y patinaje

¡¡Ohayou!! 

Debido al sueño de esta noche de invierno y, aparte de que, mi mente esta vacia de ideas idiotas, no contestare los revienws. Espero que no se enfaden por eso. Bueno, en fin, aquí les dejo...¿El fict? ¡Si eso! ^^' 

Y...espero... 

¡Que les guste! 

Dedicado a Kari-Asakura ^-^ 

Capitulo 2: Juegos y patinaje... 

Todo estaba tranquilo, en una habitacion, cierto Houshi se habia metido en la cama de su compañera. La chica fue abriendo los ojos y noto la mano del monje justo "ahí". 

-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡HENTAI!!!- 

El grito hizo que Miroku se despertara de golpe y con el sobresalto caer de la cama, con una marca roja en la cara. 

-Shhhhhhhhssss.....Sango despertaras a todo el hotel –Le dijo Miroku trantando de repimir la risa 

-¿¡Que hacias en mi cama!? –Pregunto ella con mirada asesina 

-Es que yo....yo...esto...yo...es que...yo...queria...yo...esto....yo....-El monje no sabia que excusa poner para no recibir un golpe- ¡¡Tenia frio!! ¡¡Mi cama es muy fria!! Y yo pues pense que la tuya seria mas calida 

Para su suerte, la chica parecio creerselo. 

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero para la proxima vez no pongas tu mano "ahí" y por supuesto...¡¡¡DUERME CON PIJAMA!!! –Grito la chica con un sonroje bastante notorio en sus mejillas 

Fue entonces cuando Miroku se dio cuenta de cómo estaba....semi-desnudo.... 

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡AY, GÜEY!! –Grito temeroso, pero en seguida se le pusieron los ojos estrellados- ¿Qué paso entre nosotros, Sango? 

-Nada, que no ves que yo si estoy en pijama- 

-Te equivocas...- 

Y Sango se dio cuenta que estaba sin la parte de debajo de su pijama. 

-¡¡¡BAKA!!!- 

En otra habitacion otra chica abria los ojos lentamente, noto que alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás, no sabia donde estaba, le dolia un poco la cabeza, se movio un poco y noto quien la estaba abrazando, se sonrojo de inmediato. 

-"_¿y ahora que hago? Si me muevo le despierto y si no me muevo...¡¡Si es que no me quiero mover!! ¡Listo! No me muevo, aquí me quedo yo tan agusto...¡ME HE SALIDO CON LA MIA! ¡He dormido en la cama! ¡¡Yuppyyy!! Un momento...¡No son cosas de pensar en eso, baka! ¡¡Inuyasha ha dormido CONMIGO!! ¡¡¡Mi sueño cumplido!!! Habeces pienso que deberia de tener sueños un poco menos...infantiles..."- _

Se dio la vuelta complicadamente, para toparse con el rostro del hanyou, un sonrojo automatico salio en las mejillas de la joven. 

-"_¡Diablos! ¡Jamas debi haber hecho esto!" –_Se quejo la joven en sus pensamientos- _"Pero...se ve tan mono, todo un perrito, mi perrito"- _

-Kagome....- 

La chica se sobresalto. 

-...¿Estas incomoda acaso?- 

Casi le da un infarto al oir la pregunta del hanyou, pero se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hablando en sueños, pues parecia que estaba durmiendo...Pero, no lo estaba, estaba fingiendo, le gustaba estar asi...tan cerca de ella... 

-De la que me salve...- 

Inuyasha al fin decidio desvelar que estaba despierto. 

-¿Te incomodo, Kagome? – 

-I-Inuyasha, no, ¿te he despertado?- 

-Para nada, ya estaba despierto- 

-Un momento ¿esto es una broma? –Pregunto Kagome con algo de enfado 

-Si –Respondio el otro ironico, y señalo a una de las esquinas del cuarto- ¿Ves? Ahí esta la camara oculta 

-Muy gracioso, Inuyasha- 

Por unos momentos ambos olvidaron donde y como estaban, solo hacian bromas estupidas. Al cabo de unos minutos Kagome lo recordo y sonrojo automatico. (¿Por qué no me sorprendo? ¬o¬) Inuyasha empiezo a incomodarse por el silencio de la chica. 

-¿Te pasa algo Kagome?- 

-Mira como estamos, Inuyasha 

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –Grito Inuyasha separandose bruscamente de Kagome, por que al parecer se habia dado cuenta de que la estaba abrazando (Pero abrazarse no tiene nada de malo T.T) 

La chica rio suavemente al ver como Inuyasha caia de la cama y se pegaba en la cabeza contra la mesita de noche. 

Ya vestidos (antes estaban en pijama) se fueron a comer a la cafeteria. 

No se habian dado cuenta de que unas mesas mas atrás se encontraban Sango y Miroku. 

Un suspiro se le escapo al monje, recargo su cabeza en sus brazos, encima de la mesa. 

-¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto su compañera, preocupada 

-No, nada- 

-Estas raro, ni yo te reconozco –Suspiro la joven exterminadora 

-Pues, mira, ya somos dos –Dijo el monje, sonriendo 

-De verdad, quien te entiende...- 

-Oye, Sango, ¿aquellos no son Inuyasha y Kagome?- 

-Parecen...-murmuro la exterminadora 

-¡Vamos a espiarles! –Exclamo Miroku, riendo suavemente 

Miroku agarro de la muñeca a Sango y se escondieron debajo de una de las mesas mas cercanas a la de Inuyasha y Kagome. 

-Kagome...-Empezo a decir suavemente el hanyou 

Sango y Miroku, desde debajo de su mesa, contenieron sus respiraciones y con ojitos estrellaros esperaron que seguiria, ¡¡Quizas Inuyasha se declararia!! Quizas, solo quizas... 

-Dime- 

-Hoy dijiste que hiriamos a dar una vuelta, por lo que, vamonos- 

Los de debajo de la mesa se cayeron al estilo anime, tirando la mesa con ellos, para su suerte, Kagome e Inuyasha ya habian salido de la cafeteria y no los habian visto. 

-Este chico... –Suspiraron la exterminadora y el monje aun tirados en el suelo con la mesa encima, llevandose las miradas de todos los de la cafeteria 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Kagome, tengo hambre...-Dijo suavemente Inuyasha, siendo apoyado por su estomago 

-¿Ya tienes hambre? ¡Pero si acabamos de desayunar!- 

-¡Da igual! Tengo hambre- 

-Tragon...-murmuro fastidiada la chica 

-¡Escuche eso!- 

-Que importa, me olvide de tus orejas, como las tienes metidas debajo de esa gorra – 

Kagome salio corriendo, riendo todo lo que podia, Inuyasha tardo en entender el chiste de Kagome, y cuando lo hizo una venita se le hinco en la frente y salio corriendo tras la chica. 

-¡Como te coja veras! –Fue el grito de guerra de Inuyasha 

-¡Veamos si me cojes! – 

Despues de correr por las calles durante 10 minutos sin parar, Kagome paro en seco en una tienda de patines.. 

_-"Perfecto"-_

Entro a la tienda, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia alquilado unos patines, y estaba abriendose paso por las calles a toda velocidad. Paro en un callejon, de esos pequeños, sin salida, lo hizo para esconderse. 

-Creo que me ha perdido...- 

-Eso crees tu- 

Al instante Inuyasha cayo de uno de los tejados, y arrincono a Kagome entre el y la pared, puso sus brazos apoyados en la pared para que la chica no escapara. Kagome se puso nerviosa por la cercania de ambos rostros y, en seguida, un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas. 

-I-Inuyasha...- 

El hanyou sonrio. 

-He ganado, ahora vamos a comer- 

Una graciosa venita se formo en la sien de la chica. 

-_"Pagaras el haberme puesto nerviosa"_ - 

-¿Kagome? Venga, vamos –La llamo el hanyou 

-Abajo- 

Hanyou estampado en el piso. 

Ya cuando paso el hechizo, fueron a un Burger King. (xD)  
Donde comieron de lo lindo, claro, Inuyasha fue el que se comio 5 pedidos (¬¬U) y Kagome solo tres. (Solo eh, solo ¬¬') 

-Oye, Inuyasha, tenemos que ir a devolver los patines –Dijo Kagome con los patines aun puestos 

-¿Patines? ¿Qué son patines? –Pregunto el otro, confuso, mientras caminaba al lado de Kagome, quien iba patinando despacio 

-Esto, ves que no llevo zapatos, esas botas con ruedas que llevo se llaman patines –Explico la chica 

-Y...¿para que sirven?- 

-Para divertirse, hacer deporte, ir mas rapido, y te cansas mucho menos que si vas corriendo o andando –Explico de nuevo Kagome 

-¿Me enseñas a pa...ti...?- 

-Patinar- 

-¡Si, eso! – 

-¿Quieres aprender? –Pregunto Kagome, cuando justamente estaban frente a la tienda de patines 

-¡Si!- 

Un rato despues estaban ambos en el parque con los patines puestos, Kagome empezo patinando un poco para que Inuyasha entendiera como iba eso, el hanyou empezo a patinar, y lo dominaba. 

-¡Bah! Esto es facil –Dijo patinando tranquilamente y mirando a Kagome que se encontraba detrás de el, patinando despacio con su sonrisa de siempre, cosa que se borro cuando vio a que se dirigia Inuyasha. 

-¡Inuyasha, cuidado! ¡Mira adelante! – 

-¿Qué? –Demasiado tarde cuando el hanyou miro adelante 

¡Plaf! Hanyou estampado en un arbol...(¿¡¡Quien es el encargado de los sonidos!!?) 

-¡Deverias haberme avisado antes! –Grito Inuyasha, dos horas despues, en la habitacion del hotel, mientras discutian por lo de la experiencia de los patines, y Kagome curaba al hanyou. 

-A sido culpa tuya, sino hubieras estado mirando hacia atrás –Respondio Kagome furiosa 

-¡No es cierto!- 

-Bueno, calmemonos, ¿vale, Inuyasha? – 

El hanyou asintio lentamente con la cabeza. Fue la chica la que no pudo contenerse. 

-¡¡INUBAKA!! ¡¡DEBERIAS HABER MIRADO HACIA DELANTE!!- 

A Inuyasa casi le da un infarto, ¿no era ella la que le habia dicho que se calmara? 

-¿Kagome? ¿no habias dicho tu que nos calmaramos ambos? –Pregunto Inuyasha temeroso creyendo que iba a recibir un "abajo" 

-¿Yo lo dije? –Pregunto la chica en tono bromista 

-¡Feh! Olvidalo –Gruño el hanyou 

*** 

-Sango, escuchame, tengo un plan para unirlos –Dijo Miroku, paseando por los jardines del hotel junto con la exterminadora 

-¿Otro de tus "infalibles" planes?- 

-Claro –Dijo Miroku orgulloso 

-Bien, explica que hay que hacer y ya decidiremos Sango y yo si es adecuado o no –Se oyo una voz 

-¿¡¡tu que haces aquí!!? –Gritaron Sango y Miroku ambos mirando al chico de recepcion que se encontraba al lado de Sango sonriendo tranquilamente. 

-Pues, ayudaros, ¿qué haria sino? Y de paso...-Dijo poniendo su mano donde no debia... 

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡HENTAI!! –Sango mando a volar a Otoru (el de recepcion) 

-¡Que mala suerte tiene el pobre! Espero que a mi no me vaya tan mal –Murmuro Miroku tocando...ejem, ya saben

5 Minutos despues vemos a Miroku con una marca roja en la mejilla derecha explicando su "infalible" plan para juntar a Inuyasha y Kagome. 

-¡Y asi acaba la explicacion del plan del gran monje Miroku! –Exclamo el monje haciendo reverencias en todas direcciones- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias 

¿A quien se las hacia? A un grupo de gente que se habia juntado ahí creyendo que era teatro callejero...Sango lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. 

-Errrrrrrrr, Miroku, vamonos de aquí...-Le dijo Sango entrando al hotel 

-_"¿Me llamo por mi nombre?"_ –Fue el pensamiento que invadio la mente del joven 

-Sango –Al fin hablo el monje 

-Dime- 

-¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?- 

Un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas...¡Ella no habia caido en eso! ¡Habia sido sin querer! 

_-"Oh, Diablos"_ –Gruño la joven en su mente 

-¿Sango?- 

-¡Fue para no levantar sospechas! –Se excuso la chica haciendo graciosos gestos con sus manos y su cabeza. 

-No importa...¿sabes? Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre....-Murmuro el monje acorralandola entre el y la pared. 

----¿To be continued...? xP----


	4. Besos

***+*+*+Unas vacaciones+*+*+***

Capitulo 3: Besos 

-¿E-Excelencia? – 

Un suave susurro salio de los labios de la chica, aquello se estaba volviendo raro...primero lo llamaba por su nombre, y ahora esto. 

-_"Si sigue tan cerca por mas tiempo no me hago responsable de lo que yo llegue a hacer..."_ -Fue lo que se dijo Sango en su mente 

No pudo controlarse mas, unio sus labios con los del monje en un beso lleno de deseo. 

Sango no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer. Bueno, ella ya aviso de que no se hacia responsable de lo que podia pasar. 

Miroku por su parte no se creia lo que estaba pasando, la mujer de la que siempre habia estado enamorado, hay estaba en sus brazos, besandolo. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, apretandola contra si. 

Cuando se separaron, Miroku iba a decir algo, pero Sango salio corriendo y se encerro en el baño 

-_"Dios... Que hice..." –_Se pregunto tocando sus labios- "_Tonta, tonta, te fuiste a enamorar de un houshi mujeriego..._" – (-_-UUu) 

-¡Sango, Abreme! – 

-No –Fue la simple respuesta de la chica- "_Como me gusta hacerlo sufrir_" 

-Mala – 

-"_Despues de todo, no es tan malo el haberse enamorado de un houshi hentai... dentro de lo que cabe, claro"- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

El joven entro a la habitacion despues de estar reflexionando un rato en la terraza. 

-Hace frio, ¿verdad? –Pregunto su compañera de habitacion 

Él solo asintio levemente y se sento en el sofa, apreto repetidas veces los botones del mando a distancia, intentando encender la tele, no lo consiguio, por lo que tiro el mando, dandole a Kagome en la cabeza. 

-¡Oye! –Se quejo la chica 

-¡No es mi culpa que el mando no funcione!- 

-¿Le cambiaste las pilas?- 

-Si –Contesto Inuyasha, ahora convertido en humano por el efecto de la luna nueva, claro, ninguno de los dos le tomo importancia, bueno, al principio, el hanyou se quejo un poco... 

-Haber...- 

Kagome abrio el lugar donde se ponian las pilas, y una gotita aparecio en su nuca. 

-Idiota, las pusiste al reves...- 

...... 

...... 

....... 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Si, muy bien, entonces, su habitacion sera la numero 25, gracias, ¿Esta noche? ¡Si, señor, no se preocupe! ¡Estara todo listo! –Otoru colgo el telefono y suspiro, despues miro por la ventana- No puedo creerlo, todo esto por que es el principe, Hay, como si me importara mucho, para mi solo es un cliente comun y corriente- (Me salio rima! xDDD) 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Tengo entendido que esta noche viene el principe a la ciudad –Dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes que caminaba por la calle junto a otros tres chicos, no parecia tener mas de 22 años. 

-Yo tambien, al parecer se quedara en el hotel "Palace" –Dijo otro, el mas joven de todos, parecia tener 15 años, su cabello era castaño y alborotado, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy profundo 

-Bueno, ¿quién invita esta ronda? –Dijo un tercer joven, mirando su cartera vacia, era pelirojo y sus ojos eran marrones, su edad no parecia pasar de los 18 años- Yo no tengo pasta 

-Nosotros tampoco –Suspiraron los demas 

-Tengo una idea –Dijo el cuarto joven, rubio y de ojos color rubi, profundos y misteriosos, el mayor de los 4, unos 25 años- Pero, nos implicaremos en el mundo del delito 

-Cuenta, Kenjiro, no te hagas de rogar –Dijo el de pelo castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa 

-Hideki, no te impacientes –ordeno Jack, el de cabello negro 

-Esta bien –Contesto Hideki con algo de fastidio 

-Venga, cuenta, Kenjiro –Apuro Alex, el pelirojo 

-No os impacienteis...Que ya les cuento- 

Pausa 

Kenjiro: ¡Me tubiste que meter en tu historia! . 

Kanata: Tranqui, que tu papel es muy importante 

Kenjiro: ¡¡¡Pero yo no quiero participar!!! ¬¬* 

Kanata: ¡¡Pues Cayate!! ¡¡Eres mi creacion y hago lo que quiero contigo!! 

(Empieza una discursion) 

Miyu: y esto es toooooodos los dias -_-' 

Fin Pausa 

-¡Me parece una muy buena idea! –Celebro Alex 

-No se, a mi me parece un tanto arriesgado –Hablo Hideki, siendo el unico que pensaba las consecuencias de esa idea. 

-Cobarde, tu solo lo dices por que eres un cobarde –Murmuro Jack un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de su compañero 

-Es algo arriesgado, lo reconozco –Dijo Kenjiro suspirando, como siempre, parando las discursiones de sus compañeros.- Pero, es que como soy el unico que piensa aquí... 

-¡Pensar! ¡Ja! ¡Tu pensando! –Exclamo Jack 

-Naaaaaaah, dejemos el tema –De nuevo Hideki hablo, pensando consecuencias. 

-¡No, no, no!- 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Estaban aburridos, Inuyasha tirado en el suelo, mirando la tele, con una pierna encima de la pequeña mesita de madera de pino que adornada el salon, mientras que Kagome se encontraba tirada en el sofa, tumbada, comiendo galletas mientras miraba la television al igual que su compañero. 

-¿Quieres? –Pregunto Kagome, ofreciendole galletas al aburrido hanyou (ahora convertido en humano ^_^') 

-Si –Contesto, cojiendo un par de galletas. 

El tiempo pasaba, era muy aburrido mirar esas lineas grises en la television, ambos suspiraron con desgano. 

Kagome salio al balcon, y miro el cielo. 

-Hace muy buena noche, aunque un poco de frio –Murmuro sonriente entrando de nuevo, de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron mas de lo normal- Oye, Inu, ¿te interesaria venir a la discoteca? 

Inuyasha clavo su mirada en ella. 

-¿Qué es una discoteca?- 

Kagome casi se cae de espaldas, (al estilo anime ^^') puesto que habia olvidado que en la epoca Sengoku no existian las discotecas.. 

-Bueno...pues es un lugar donde se baila, y hay muchas luces, y musica, y bebidas, y comida...- 

-¡Ale vamos! – 

A Kagome le salio la gotita, nada mas oir "comida" Inuyasha accedio a ir. 

Se encaminaron hacia ese lugar. La discoteca de esa ciudad, decian, que era muy bonita, y, ademas, que no vendian alcohol ni drogas. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

La cena pasó en silencio, ninguno se atrevia a abrir la boca, bueno, a abrir la boca para hablar, por que estaban comiendo. (Miyu: (sarcastica) que observacion ¬¬U) (Kanata: verdad? XP) 

-Permiso –Murmuro Sango, y, despues de dejar el plato en la cocina se asomo al balcon, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.- ¡Excelencia! 

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se asomo al balcon y sus ojos se volvieron estrellados, y en sus labios se formo una maliciosa sonrisa.- ¡Vamos con ellos! 

-¿¡Que!?- 

Ya no le dio tiempo a protestar mas, Miroku se la llevo casi arrastras fuera del hotel. 

-¿a dónde cree que van, excelencia? –Pregunto Sango, mientras corrian, a una distancia muy prudente de Inuyasha y de Kagome. 

-No se...- 

-¡Hentai! – 

Plaf, de la fuerte cachetada que Sango le dio contra la pared se estampó. (Rima! XD) 

-Oh, Sanguito, solo inspeccionaba el terreno, por que no tuviera daños –Se defendio Miroku, despegando su cabeza del muro 

Sango lo ignoro. 

-¡Vamos! ¡Que los perdemos!- 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Mira, Inuyasha, llegamos –Dijo Kagome, muy alegre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro 

-Pero...¿cómo se entra?- 

-Por la puerta...- 

Kagome saco las entradas (sono a Cine ._.) y entraron, Inuyasha se maravillo al ver tantas luces y personas, aunque se quejo un poco por a musica tan alta. 

-¡Kagome! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué esos te miran de esa forma? –Pregunto Inuyasha, al ver como la mayoria de los chicos miraban a Kagome de una forma algo...lujuriosa. 

La chica se sonrojo, un sonrojo bastante notable, el hanyou moria de celos por dentro, unos chicos se acercaron. 

-Oye, linda, ¿quieres bailar con este macho? –Le pregunto uno de ellos- Luego con los demas, claro 

-Pues...-Murmuro Kagome indecisa 

-¡NO! ¡Ella no bailara con ustedes! –Grito Inuyasha, bastante enfadado 

-Bah, ¿y tu quien eres para decidir eso? –Pregunto uno de los muchachos 

-Soy...Soy... ¡Soy su pareja!- 

-No me lo creo –Dijo otro de ellos- Dame una prueva. 

El hanyou, ahora convertido en humano, se empezo a poner nervioso, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, mientras que la chica sonreia, divertida y los chicos miraban curiosos. 

-Este... Disculpame por esto- 

Se armo de valor, y sin que la chica pudiera protestar siquiera, la sujeto de la cintura con una mano y con la otra del menton, para besarla de manera dulce. En cuestion de segundos se separó, aun cuando su corazon le decia que no lo hiciera... La miro de forma tierna a los ojos, antes de salir corriendo fuera de la discoteca, totalmente acorvardado... no queria ver las reacciones de la chica... 

Pero... 

¿Qué era lo que habia sentido al besarla? Algo... algo que jamás sintio con Kikyo... lo que estaba sintiendo ahora seria... ¿Seria amor? 

_-"¿Esto es el amor de verdad?"- _

Siguió corriendo, sin querer parar... no sabia a donde iba, pero de momento... solo queria correr y huir, no queria ver a Kagome... quizas si la veia... ella le diria... 

-"No quiero perderla por un malentendido... no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje solo... no"-

Empezo a detenerse... se estaba cansando ya, finalmente dejo de correr... ahora caminaba, casi arrastrando los pies, mirando al suelo. 

-Perdoname Kagome –Susurró. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Se toco suavemente los labios, no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de pasar... Inuyasha... la besó... 

-Inuyasha –Suspiró- Cada vez me dejas mas confundida... 

Se levantó del escalón en el que estaba sentada. 

-He de ir a buscarle, no conoce la ciudad...- 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Es un gusto recibirle, Señor Kiharu.. –Otoru recibió cordialmente al principe. 

-Gracias... –Susurró el tal Kiharu, quien era identico a Inuyasha en forma humana. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Bien, bien... El principe debe de haber llegado ya –Murmuró Jack 

-Haber como lo noqueamos –Hideki suspiro resignado 

-¡Pues no ven! ¡Los bates de beisbol son geniales! –Exclamo Alex riendo suavemente, a la vez que sostenia los bates de beisbol entre sus manos. 

-Pandilla de idiotas –Murmuró Kenjiro- Pero unos bates de beisbol son mejor que nada... 

-Oigan... ¿No es aquel...? –Pregunto dudoso Hideki 

-Parece que.. si –Jack cogio un bate de beisbol- mira que afortunados... este callejon no tiene nada de gente...- 

-Dejenme a mi... soy el mas fuerte –Dijo el pelirojo 

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. 

-...- 

Alex se acerco al chico, escondiendo el bate de beisbol tras de sí. 

-¡Konnichiwa! ¡Soy Alex! ¡Señor Kiharu! ¿No vienes conmigo? ¡Nos vamos a divertir!- 

Inuyasha simplemente lo ignoró... hasta que recibió un golpe... con el bate de beisbol. 

-Bas... bastardo –Susurró él antes de caer insconciente. 

-Conseguido –Sonrió maliciosamente el pelirojo 

-Perfecto –Susurró Jack cogiendo a Inu-boy insconciente y subiendolo al descapotable. 

----To be continued...? X3---- 


End file.
